Phoenix Wright & Miles Edgeworth in Turnabout Red Asphalt
by J. R. Bloodworth
Summary: Court is now in session! Phoenix Wright, famous defense attorney Is defending his long time best friend, Larry Butz in what looks to be yet another unwinnable case. Will he be able to pull out a miracle and save his friend from life behind bars? Not If Miles Edgeworth has anything to say about it.


Ace Attorney

Phoenix Wright &amp; Miles Edgeworth

in

Turnabout Red Asphalt

March 19th, 9:36am District Courtroom number 2

The familiar sound of the gavel signaled that court was now in session. Phoenix Wright, famous defense attorney Is at the bench sweating profusely. His long time friend, Larry Butz has once again found himself on the wrong side of the law. Of course Phoenix took the case as soon as he had heard his friend was in trouble. Only problem was after doing some investigating, he had turned up little to no evidence that proves Larry's innocence. All he knew for sure was the circumstances of the crime. Apparently, a few nights ago Larry had a little too good of a time at a St Patrick's day party. It was thrown by a friend Larry had met recently and a large amount of alcohol was consumed. After the party he decided to drive home intoxicated. That same evening A young woman by the name of Jenny Vroom was the victim of a hit and run. Unfortunately for Larry his red VW was seen striking Jenny at a street crossing by a security camera. That evidence plus the fact that his long time rival Miles Edgeworth has decided to take a special interest in this case meant that things are not looking too good for Phoenix or Larry for that matter. But sometimes you never know what can happen during the course of a trial. You just have to know the exact right times to press a statement and when to present that key piece of evidence that can turn the whole trial upside down. The Gavel sounds out again quieting the crowd. "Court is now in session for the trial of Larry Butz" The Judge proclaims. "The defense is ready your honor." Phoenix announces all the while in his head he knew he wasn't even close to ready.

"The prosecution is ready as well, your honor." Miles declares confidently. The Judge gives a nod and bangs the gavel one more time before addressing the prosecution. "Miles Edgeworth, the court will now hear your opening statement." Miles bowed respectfully before the judge then stood straight exuberating confidence in his demeanor. He gives Phoenix a stern look that almost sends shivers straight down his spine."Yes your honor, the incident occurred March 17th at precisely 8pm. The victim, a Ms. Jenny Vroom was on her way home from night school, just like she does every Tuesday evening.." "Night school on a holiday?" The Judge interrupts. "Shouldn't she have been home having dinner with her family?" Miles clears his throat and responds. "Well your honor, unlike other holidays such as Thanksgiving or Christmas, Schools do not get to close on St Patrick's day."

Phoenix had a look of bafflement. He didn't know which was worse, the fact that the Judge has never known that people still have to go to school on St Patrick's day or the thought that it was also a great holiday for the family to gather at a dinner table." Miles paused for a moment collecting his own thoughts of ridicule to the ultimately embarrassing question and eventually found the words to continue on. "As I was saying your honor. Ms. Vroom was walking back from class Tuesday evening when the defendants car struck her killing her on impact.

Mr. Butz had been seen earlier at a party drinking heavily before leaving." Miles then extends his arm outwards exclaiming with an unfaltering tone. "Your honor! It will be the purpose of the prosecution to prove without any reasonable doubt that Mr. Butz is guilty of the aforementioned crime and deserves the full penalty allowed under the law!" The confident words didn't bode well for the defense. Phoenix was now thinking to himself that he really wish Maya wouldn't have taken this week off to visit Pearls at Kurain Village. "Your honor." Miles says slamming his fist down onto the pedestal. The effect of which knocked Phoenix's confidence down a peg even lower. "I would like to call my first witness to the stand. The prosecution calls on Detective Dick Gumshoe!"

A few moments later the scruffy looking detective appears behind the bench. Toothpick extending out from his mouth, eyes darting anxiously back and fourth. "Detective!" Edgeworth begins. "Can you please tell us of the circumstances of Ms. Vroom's sudden death and consequently the arrest of Mr. Butz?" Detective Gumshoe reaches his hand back scratching behind his head and nodded.

"Sure thing pal!" The Testimony of Detective Gumshoe has now begun. Suddenly the detectives posture straightens and a serious look flashes through his dark eyes. "It happened just like this. Tuesday we got the call in at 8:17 by the victims boyfriend. A Mr. Joshua Wheeler. He had found his girlfriend a block away from his home lying in the street. We arrived at approximately 8:22pm" "I see." Phoenix decided to press. " So you arrived just five minutes after receiving the call from the victims boyfriend?" "Right. We just happened to be close by doing some patrols when we got the call." The detective continued. "We took the boyfriends statement and sent him home. we then retrieved a photograph from a nearby security camera that was directed towards the intersection. Once we identified the plates of the vehicle, we had determined Mr. Butz to be the prime suspect." Phoenix received the new evidence of the photo into his inventory. In it he could make out Larry's car clearly striking down Ms. Vroom. It's hard to make out the driver himself though. There seems to be an issue with a tiny glare in the photo, right where the drivers head should be. At the bottom of the photo was a time stamp of 8pm. Other possibly unrelated things to note about the photograph was that the driver was using only his left hand to steer. The passenger seat is hard to make out as a large black shadow covers it. Lastly Ms. Vroom seems to have been talking on her cellphone seconds before being struck down in cold blood.

"Detective!?" Edgeworth began to inquire. Can you describe to the court what was found once arriving at the defendants apartment?" The detective once again scratched the back of his head and rolled his eyes back as if he was trying to recall the events precisely as they took place. "Lets see, we arrived at Mr. Butz apartment around midnight. We first examined his vehicle outside. There was evidence of blood and a dent on the hood to give us justification for an arrest. When we took Mr. Butz in, he was still passed out drunk. We didn't even get to question him till the next morning where he awoke in jail. "That is some pretty damning evidence!" the Judge sounded after a long stint of uncharacteristic silence. "Mr. Wright is there anything else that you would like to ask the detective before we dismiss him?"

"Phoenix thought to himself for a moment. "Was there anything out of place about the detectives statement? Phoenix could only think of one thing he wanted to ask about, but was worried what the answers could mean for his client. "Well, if you don't have any other question for Detective Gumshoe I guess I have no choice but to dismiss him.

"Hold It!" A voice rang out like an explosion shaking the courtroom. "I have one last question." Phoenix stated placing a hand firmly onto the podium. "Can you please tell the court what was found at the scene of the crime?" "Objection!" Mile's voice thundered through the room like a roaring hurricane . "Your Honor, I don't see how this question could possibly give us any useful information." The Judge disagreed with Edgeworth. "I'll allow it." He said. "Truth be told as morbid as it may seem, I am a little curious myself." Phoenix nodded towards the Judge and turned his direction towards the detective repeating his inquiry. "Well let me see." Detective Gumshoe started. His shoulders began to sink and he spoke from an almost heartbroken demeanor. "Well, It wasn't pretty pal. The young lady was hit by a vehicle after all and her belongings was spilled out all over the road. We bagged her belongings as evidence which consisted of only a couple of school books and a cellular telephone."

Phoenix took this opportunity to browse through the evidence that detective Gumshoe had mentioned. There was a single pink cellphone which was still in perfect working condition And two thick books from the victims college classes most likely unrelated. "Anything else you can tell us about the crime scene detective?" The Judge asked with a slightly disappointed expression on his face. "Huh, lemme see, Nope that's about it!" "Alright, then I believe we have no further questions for you. You are dismissed." With that the Judge banged the gavel and continued on with the trial. Phoenix couldn't help but be lost in thought for a moment. "Hmm Something doesn't add up. I just know it! I hope I didn't miss anything." The Judge then asked a question that snapped Phoenix back into reality. "Mr. Edgeworth, do you have any other witness's to add testimony today?" "I do, your honor." Edgeworth said with a devilish smile like a cat that just swallowed the canary." "Oh great." Phoenix thought. "Whats next?" "The prosecution would like to call.." Miles seemed to pause for dramatic effect. "Mr. Joshua Wheeler to the stand!" "Joshua Wheeler?" Phoenix thought. "That's the boyfriend of the victim. What does he have to say about this case? More importantly, what does this mean for my client?"

Will conclude in chapter 2. Till then can you spot any contradictions to the facts presented?

if you liked this story please comment/fav/follow

new chapter is coming very soon

thank you for reading


End file.
